


Happy Birthday Garrus

by MzRogueRaz (EggplantRed)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Destroy Ending, Earthborn (Mass Effect), F/M, Fluff, Post-Mass Effect 3, Renegade Commander Shepard, Renegon (Mass Effect), Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Two Shepards, Two Shepards AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantRed/pseuds/MzRogueRaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another year, another birthday, another gift. This year, Shepard had gotten Garrus one of the best gifts she could give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Garrus

**Author's Note:**

> _Set in an AU where there are two Commander Shepards and Thane Krios lives, cured of his Keprals disease_

"I'm far too old for this," he scoffed slightly as he glanced down at the festive colored bag she'd sat on the table before him.

Ryal raised her eyebrow at him as she finished off the neon red liquid in her glass. Garrus scurried to recover as she motioned behind him for a refill.

"Uhhh you know what I mean," he reached across the table for her hand, "I don't need a gift because I already have everything I need."

Smirking at him, she watched as he brought her hand up and kissed it.

"A wonderful wife, eight children, and countless grandchildren. Especially if the boys keep growing the clan at the rate they are." They both chuckled as she softened under the gaze of his blue eyes.

"Point is I have everything I could want and need already. Unless you have an Armax X22 mag scope in this bag. Then I'll really have it all."

Ryal laughed and pulled her hand back as the waiter arrived with her drink and their orders. She grabbed the bag, "Well you'll just have to wait until after you eat now to find out what's in the bag."

She took a sip and watched for a few minutes as he dug into his favorite meal at his favorite restaurant. She gazed over old wounds long healed but still present as faint reminders. Recalled that day on Omega and the way her heart dropped as he laid on the floor in a pool of indigo blood. The moment she knew she felt more than she wanted to admit at the time.

Their lives had changed so much since that day. They'd saved the galaxy many times over. He'd been by her side every step of the way. Through it all, a mutual respect and great friendship grew into love. A love that endured and yielded children and grandchildren. A partnership that was as strong today as it was many, many years ago. She'd been so lost in thought she hadn't heard him calling her name.

"Ryal? Are you okay?"

She shook the confusion off and realized he'd finished his meal and his Turian chocolate ganache truffles had already arrived.

"I'm fine, I promise. My mind just wandered is all," she said with a warm smile. She grabbed the bag from under the table and handed it to him. "Here you go since you seem to be moving quickly tonight. Open it."

Garrus reached inside the bag and pulled out a bottle.

He brought the bottle to eye level as he scanned the small writing, "What's this? Sunscreen?"

Ryal smiled at him while he stared at her bewildered.

"Unlike someone who has plates to protect them from the sun's rays, I don't. You'll have to put that sunscreen on my back for me."

Mandibles fluttered slightly as he glanced back down at the bottle and up at her. She took a small sip of her drink and decided to stop being so coy.

"I plan to get a lot of sun in my retirement years, Vakarian. I'd prefer not to spend my days peeling from sunburn hence the sunscreen."

Garrus dropped the bottle in the bag and grabbed her hand. A smile grew on his face as he realized what this gift really meant.

"I......what......when...." He abruptly stood up, still clutching her hand and yanking her out of her chair in the process, and pulled her close. The time for details would come soon enough. Right then, he only wanted to wrap the woman he loved in his arms and kiss her.

Ryal managed to briefly pull away from him, "I take it you like the gift?"

Garrus leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers, "One of the best birthday gifts you've ever given me. I don't know how you'll ever top it."

Arms wrapped behind his head, she grinned at him, "Well I have plenty of time coming up to work on it."


End file.
